Ask Laney Penn and Corey Riffin from Grojband
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: Hey its me Laney Penn! And I will Answer ALL and ANY questions TRUTHFULLY on this. we will have a quest from Peaceville. Rating May change depending on questions.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys Laney Penn here from Grojband!

So I'm doing ask Laney! So ask away!

I will answer ALL questions!

And will have 1 quest in each chaptor!

Next chaptor will have quest from Grojband is Kin.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm not oblivious Laney

Laney says '' Hi Kin! Can you read todays first question?''

Kin smirks as he says '' Are you SURE?''

Laney rolls her eyes and says '' YES!''

Kin smirks more as he reads **_DO YOU LIKE COREY RIFFIN?_**

Laney says '' What makes you think that?''

Kin smirks more as he says '' Its so ovbious!''

Laney sighs and says '' Fine I do really like him! I mean who wouldn't!''

Kin then says '' I'm sure his new girlfriend LOVES him!''

Laneys ears prick as she says '' what WHO WHO WHO!''

Kin smirks as he says '' You!''

Laney relaxes but says '' I wish But we're not going out yet!''

Author note: Next guest is Corey ''smirks''


	3. Chapter 3 Coreys visit and awkward blush

Laney looks at Corey dreamily.

'' Lanes? Are you okay?'' asked Corey worriedly. ''Oh yeah I'm fine!'' said Laney breaking out of her trance.

'' So lets read the first questions!'' said Laney.

Hi Laney! I have loads of questions...  
>1: Do you get annoyed if Kin or Kon call you Lanes?<br>2: If you somehow found out that Corey likes you, what would you do?  
>3: If you were stuck on an island with Corey, would you give him hints that you like him or push aside your feelings a get all up tight?<br>4: Why didn't you join Kin and Kon shaking their booties, was it because Corey was there or did you find it stupid  
>5: Are your farts loud and proud or silent yet deadly?<br>Excuse my silly question. Lots of girl power love  
>Chichi<p>

Laney blushed abit from reading them but then said '' number 1 I would KILL them! Only Core can call me Lanes!

Number 2 I would probley have a heart attack!'' Corey looked at her worriedly as he said '' Wait what?'' '' Nothing Core! Moving on!

Number 3 '' grabs camera closly so Corey can't hear'' I would probley be to shy to tell him! number 4 My booty isn't made for shaking! Plus its gross!''

Corey nodded in agreement with her answer. She then contiued and said '' Number 5 I don't really EVER fart'' Corey looked at her as he said '' How is that even possible!''

'' Uhh can we change the subject? OH look heres another question!''

**_Corey,do you like laney more than a best friend?_**

Corey lightly blushed at this question as he awkwardly moved his hand behind his neck and scratched it.

Laney said '' Answer the question Core!''

Corey then said '' Yeah I guess shes like family to me!''. With that Laney sighed.

Author note: Review questions and what quest you want next!


	4. Chapter 4 Laney wasn't asleep! DUMB CORE

**_Lol! Well I've got some question_**  
><strong><em>1: Why were you wearing a unicorn suit in your room? <em>**  
><strong><em>2: What would you do if Kon walks in right now and stinks up the whole room with his cheese farts?<em>**  
><strong><em>3: Corey, have you ever tried to flirt with Lane<em>**y

Laney looked at Corey but then said '' number 1 uhh I kinda like unicorns! THERE happy now!''

Corey immedatly spat out his drink and looked at her as he said '' So thats when when that comet came around you liked that thing licking your f

ace!'' he immedatly blushed abit. Laney then said '' Are you jealous?'' Corey awkwardly scartched his neck while his voice in a higher tune awkwardly he said '' uhh No!''.

Laney couldn't hewlp but laugh from his voice! '' Ok number 2 I would KILL Kon!'' Laney said. '' Oh uhh its my turn! I guess I have maybe abit...'' Corey said sheepishly.

Laneys eyes widened abit as she said '' Wait what?'' Corey immedatly had a plan he bopped her nose and made her faint causing her not to rember anything.

**_Corey,are you sure that you like laney more than a pal and family,I know you're hiding something!_**

Corey then said '' Well now shes asleep I can tell you! I do actually LOVE her!'' Suddenly Laney jumped up saying '' AHA! My crazy plan worked!'' Corey immedatly started blushing.


	5. Chapter 5 How Corey found out

**_Laney,what do you think of Corey,handsome or cute?_**

Laney starts sluttering as she TRYS to say '' We'll uhh I uhh cute..''

Corey ears prick up as he says then '' Wait you think i'm cute?'' Laney is speechless.

**_LOL Great chapter  
>1. Corey between 1-10 how much do u like Laney when I mean like I mean love Laney<em>**

Corey blushs as he says quickly '' 10!''. Laney starts feeling happier about this but still hasn't told him she likes him even though he has told her.

**_ Do you guys ever have a moment when you two are just staring at each others eyes_**

Laney then said '' Probley on News Years Eve! Is the only time I can recall!''

**_Corey, can you tell us how you flirt with her since she now knows you LOOOOOOOVE HER! _**

Corey then says '' Usally its a bop on the nose or a hug! Basically like this! Also its a great way to get her nsmile!''

Corey then bops Laneys nose and she faints.

**_Do you guys ever walk in on each other when one of you are doing something personal or weird?_**

Corey scratchs the back of his head as he says '' Only once! That time ages ago when we thought she was a dude! We we're backstage and getting changed

but Laney was taking to long so I opened the door to see what was going on and then screamed for two reasons! One she was half dressed! Two she was A GIRL!''


	6. Chapter 6 Laney ADMIT already!

**_Corey, you said you walked in on Laney changing...so how would you feel if Laney walked in on you changing (both answer how you'd feel if that happened)_**

Laney felt awkward by this question as she said '' We'll uhh I know how I felt ANGERY. Lets just say after that Corey couldn't use his arm for a week!''

Corey then said '' Yeah and I was shocked and very very AWKWARD!''.

**_ Laney, do you ever let your hair down?_**

Laney then said '' No not really! It looks to girly then!'' '' But I think it would look pretty!'' said Corey. Laney blushed abit.

**_Corey, why we're your eyes lashy when Mayor Mellow forced you guys to dance after your New Years gig?_**

Corey then said '' Lets see when I'm over excited or happy that kinda happens!'' '' Why we're you so happy?'' '' Because we accidentally kissed!''.

Laney started blushing abit. She then thought its time I told him how I feel! '' Core I needa tell you somthing!''


	7. Chapter 7 True feelings

_**'' What is it**_** Lanes?''** asked Corey. She couldn't say it so she just kissed him.

Coreys eyes widened. '' Okay! I love you to Laney! Now with the questions!'' said Corey as he bear hugged Laney.

Laney blushed.

_**Here's other questions from your number one fan for you two!  
>Laney, when you said: "No it's just...yeah...cotton candy..." were you describing the kiss?<br>Corey, when you were doing your monologue after you guys (and girl) rocked out and formed a power ballad on that meateour, was that meant for Laney?  
>Corey, do you have a secret personality<strong> trait?_

Laney then blushs abit when she says '' We'll Yeah I was! I thought after that he liked me! So I went in for another kiss but he ignored me!''.

Corey looks abit sad '' Sorry! I was in my monolog mood! And yeah that Monolog was ment for Laney! Because I would be lost without her! Shes my everything!''

Laney fan giggles abit. '' We'll secret traits hmmm! I secretly love disney princesses!''.

'' What?''.


	8. Chapter 8 ask us

'' Hi guys! So far we havnt got any questions! So ask away and well answer!''

Says Laney as she holds up the camera.


	9. Chapter 9 Get a room

_**to corey: how long have you liked** laney?_

Corey then says '' Since I met her!''

_**Do you have a crush on anyone else besides** laney?_

'' No!'' says Corey.

**_Do you watch anime?_**

'' Whats Anime?'' says Laney and Corey.

**_Have you ever played pocket_**

_'_'Whats that?'' says both.

**_Hey Laney have u ever make up your own lyrics_**_ before?_

Laney says '' Yeah uhh about Core!''

**_I dare Corey and Laney to make out in a closet for 10 minutes!_**

'' Woah uhh if you want to Lanes?'' says Corey.

Laney shruggs and drags him into a closet.

they start making out...

10 minutes later...

still...making out...


End file.
